One day
by Chibi-ruby-moon
Summary: Mt bom,curtinho,porém é mt bonito.Leiam tb a música que eu coloquei junto e deixem reviwes!


One day

Inu-Yasha caminhava calmamente pela era feudal.Lembrava dos acontecimentos passados.Lembrou-se quando encontrou Kagome pela primeira vez, ainda estava lacrado.Quando encontrou Miroku e quando encontrou Sagou.

_Sometimes this house feels like a prison_

_That I just can't leave behind_

_There's so many rules I gotta follow_

_Cuz you can't let go_

_I don't wanna hear it_

_And I just, just, just, just can't believe it_

_All the stupid things you say, but_

_Ás vezes esta Casa parece uma prisão_

_Que eu não posso deixar para trás_

_Há tantas regras que eu devo seguir_

_Porque eu não posso ignorá-las_

_Eu não quero ouvir_

_Eu não posso acreditar_

_Em todas as coisas idiotas que você disse, mas_

Lembra-se novamente de Kagome, aquela morena que lhe encantou desde a sua vida anterior. Kikyou...Não era a Kagome e Kagome também não era Kikyou.Amava Kagome.Desabou em lágrimas, ela havia partido há poucas horas, havia o visto com Kikyou de novo.

_One day,_

_I won't take this anymore_

_One day_

_I'll be old enough_

_To do, to do, to do, what I want to_

_And I won't have to run away_

_And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to_

_One day_

Um dia,

_Eu não vou mais aceitar isso_

_Um dia,_

_Serei responsável o suficiente_

_Para fazer o que eu quiser_

_E eu não terei que fugir_

_E você não estará lá para me dizer que não posso_

_Um dia_

Mas dessa vez, a culpa foi toda dele.Era ele o culpado por Kagome ter ido embora.Sintia um peso no coração.Um peso enorme e uma tristeza gigantesca parecia que o mundo iria cair sobre sua cabeça.

_Sometimes I wonder if you know me_

_Or if you just pretend to care_

_So tell me are you_

_On a mission to bring me down?_

_As vezes penso se você me conhece_

_Ou se você finge se importar_

_Então me diga se você está_

_Numa missão para me atormentar?_

Iria atrás de Kagome.Saiu correndo atrás de Kagome, não podia deixa-la sozinha.Ele chegou no poço e viu que Kagome já havia sempre faz,se ajoelhou na frente do poço e olhou para o fundo,só que dessa vez,não consegue conter as lágrimas."Kagome, me perdoe,minha Kagome"

_I don't wanna hear it_

_And I just just just can't believe it_

_All the stupid things you say, but_

_Eu não quero ouvir_

_E eu não acredito_

_Em todas as coisas idiotas que você disse, mas_

_One day,_

_I won't take this anymore_

_One day_

_I'll be old enough_

_To do, to do, to do, what I want to_

_And I won't have to run away_

_And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to_

_One day_

Um dia,

_Eu não vou mais aceitar isso_

_Um dia,_

_Serei responsável o suficiente_

_Para fazer o que eu quiser_

_E eu não terei que fugir_

_E você não estará lá para me dizer que não posso_

_Um dia_

Ele pula no poço, enquanto desce o poço grita:"Kagome,não vou te deixar sozinha!NUNCA!NUNCA PODERIA FAZER ISSO COM A MINHA KAGOME!!!!!EU TE AMO,KAGOME!!!!"

Go away

_Don't look at me_

_Cuz we're not the same_

_And you can't do nothing_

_You can say_

_That it's not okay_

_But I'm not afraid_

_And you can't do nothing_

_Vai embora_

_Não olhe para mim_

_Porque nós não somos iguais_

_E você não pode fazer mais nada_

_Você pode dizer_

_Que isso não está certo_

_Mas e não tenho medo_

_E você não pode fazer mais nada_

._ One day,_

_I won't take this anymore_

_One day_

_I'll be old enough_

_To do, to do, to do, what I want to_

_And I won't have to run away_

_And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to_

_One day_

Um dia,

_Eu não vou mais aceitar isso_

_Um dia,_

_Serei responsável o suficiente_

_Para fazer o que eu quiser_

_E eu não terei que fugir_

_E você não estará lá para me dizer que não posso_

_Um dia_

Kagome,que estava do lado de fora do poço,também chorava,enquanto escutava as palavras do Hanyou.Quando Inu-Yasha aparece na superfície do poço, Kagome pula e cai nos braços do Hanyou:"INU-YASHA!!!EU TE AMO!!!!!!!Sempre serei sua,somente sua"Dizendo isso,se beijam apaixonadamente:"Por você Kagome,eu me tornarei humano,eu prometo!"

_Nanana, one day._

_Nanana, um dia._

(One Day, Simple Plan)

Ai gente,eu sei que o final ficou mt ruim,mas eu fiquei ateh emocionada!Por favor,deixem reviwes!Eu sei que a musik naum combina mt,mas ateh que ficou legal, pq se pensar um pouco, eh exatamente isso que ocorre durante a fic.Naum esqueçam das reviews!!!


End file.
